Do You
by Sminkies
Summary: Now it's Cloud's turn to wonder and regret. Oneshot? CLOti.


"**Do You"**

Disclaimer: If I did, Tifa would so be making out with Cloud at the end of AC. ;

_A/N: Late Night Musings._ And listening to **NEYO**.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

The night was colder than usual; and the bar emptier. It had been a year and six months since the ruby-eyed angel walked out of his life…

_Maybe this decision was a mistake.  
You probably don't care what I have to say._

Cloud dropped his black duffel bag onto the cold hardwood floor as he laid flat on his back onto the wrinkled white sheets of his lonely bed.

_  
But it's been heavy on my mind for months now.  
Guess I'm trying to clear some mental space._

His mako-infused sapphire eyes stared intently at the bland crème colored ceiling; the face of a beautiful childhood best friend turned lover re-appearing in his mind every few seconds.

_  
I would love to __talk__ to you in person.  
But I understand why that can't be._

Cloud Strife sat up slowly and looked at the picture that sat on the old dresser beside his bed. An innocent smiling brunette bombshell sat on Cloud Strife's lap, arms wrapped around his neck and his around her waist with a shimmering 10K diamond ring on her left hand. A smug look apparent on his handsome features.

_  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise.  
If you answer this one question for me.  
_

He closed his eyes and slapped himself mentally for leaving her that night to visit a certain flower girl's church. He knew better than to mention her name that night. But he couldn't help himself, and now he was alone in his room thinking about her once again.

_  
I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?  
_

"If I called you would you answer? Would you remember my name? Would you acknowledge me?" He thought silently as an exasperated sigh escaped his thin lips.

_  
First off let me say congratulations.  
Heard that you just had a baby girl._

Invitations circulated around their group of friends; one that lay listless and untouched on the foot of his bed. A party was to be held in 3 weeks for Nivelle Lockheart with a picture of the happy couple on the front. RSVP please. "It's a blessing and we want to share it with you."

_  
If she looks anything like her mother,  
She's the prettiest thing in the world._

"That could have been me…" But it isn't.

_  
Swear that I'm not tryin' to start no trouble.  
Tell your fiance he can relax_

White knuckles clenched as the picture crumbled beneath his palm. The hero's eyes turned a dangerous envious green as his breath came in uneven patterns. The invitation fell silently onto the floor and the dials of a phone echoed.

_.  
I'll leave you alone for good I promise,  
There's a question I just gotta ask.  
_

"Hello?" came an angelic voice from the other end.

_  
I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?  
_

The line went dead and the person on the other line could only stare at the phone in wonder. "Who was it baby?" came a deep, masculine voice from the other side of the room. "I don't know honey…" the girl replied as she tucked a strand of deep rich chocolate brown hair behind her ear.

_  
I know what we have is dead and gone.  
Too many times I made you cry._

Cloud sat staring at his phone numbly. So this is what _**she**_ must have felt like all those times he left her alone to visit _**her**_ church. The pain, the solitude, the rejection...

_  
And I don't mean to interrupt your life.  
I just wonder do I ever cross your mind?  
_

He brushed off the feeling and decided to go for a run on his Fenrir through town to clear his thoughts. A good drive always cleared his mind.

_  
I just wonder,  
Do you ever,  
Think of me,  
Anymore, do you?_

But the only thing that circulated through his mind was her voice. Her porcelain skin, her ruby, wine colored eyes, her dazzling smile, and everything about her…**Damn it!**__

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?

A quick stop should do at the old Pier's Pub Bar. "Would've been better if it was _Seventh Heaven_ though." __

I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?  


A sudden flash of brown hair and ruby eyes passed him by and the blue-eyed swordsman froze. The familiar laugh rung in his ears and a large lump caught dead straight in his throat. A deep breath and he turned around…

_  
I just wonder  
Do you ever  
Think of me  
Anymore  
Do you?_

"**Cloud Strife?"**

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- _

_A/N: OWARI._ Plotless, I do apologize; but boredom came knocking through my door. ; 

**Give into temptation. ; HIT THAT REVIEW BUTTON.** please?


End file.
